The current practice of inserting a bioprosthetic cardiovascular valve involves cutting a patient's chest open, placing the patient on cardiopulmonary bypass, and surgically inserting the valve into an aorta. This process can take several hours and subjects the patient to significant operative mortality. While operative mortality during a first valve replacement surgery can be very low, subsequent valve replacement surgeries have increased operative mortality. Consequently, first and second re-operations to replace a worn out cardiovascular valve are usually avoided. However, since many typical cardiovascular valves have a lifespan of about 10 years, it often becomes necessary to replace cardiovascular valves one or more times.
One goal of bioprosthetic cardiovascular valve research has been to improve the durability of cardiovascular valves, so that the valves can be put into patients only once, and will last the life of the patient. Thus far, this goal has been extremely difficult to reach.
The present invention addresses deficiencies in the durability of cardiovascular valves by providing a cardiovascular valve that can be easily inserted for initial installation, easily removed when the valve begins to fail, and easily re-inserted for valve replacement. Advances in the field of catheter-based end vascular procedures, and more broadly, the field of Minimally Invasive Surgery (MIS), facilitate procedures for insertion and removal of cardiovascular valves according to the present invention.